


The Beauty of All Life: A Fanmix

by cadenzamuse



Series: The Mixtapes [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/pseuds/cadenzamuse
Summary: "It was sort of beautiful.""It really was."
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: The Mixtapes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542943
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Beauty of All Life: A Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here. But somehow I've come to love all you crazy, beautiful fannish motherfuckers, love the million iterations of depression and PTSD and love I've read. The Magicians fandom: this is for you.
> 
> Thanks to Haloud, who beta-ed this mix for me.
> 
> Mix cover by me.


End file.
